


Preparations

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Iella prepares for all contingencies.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles/Qwi Xux
Series: Antilles Family Antics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

Wedge looked up from where he sat on the sofa, reading his datapad. He watched as he wife of thirty-some-odd years lug a large dresser down the hall, towards the door. “You need any help with that?” 

“I’m fine,” Iella grunted, disappearing into the foyer. She came back a few moments, arms laden with heavy blaster rifles. 

“Intel surplus having a sale?” Wedge inquired lightly, but again, she ignored him as she continued back to the bedroom. A few minutes later, she returned, this time pushing a large bookcase. Wedge ignored the screeching sound it moved slowly against the hardwood floors and returned to his reading. She’d ask if she needed help. 

A few noisy trips later, Wedge heard the front door open and voices in the hall. Then, the deafening tap of a hammer echoed through the large apartment. Wedge looked up and saw his two grown daughters backing slowly away from the foyer. “Dad,” Syal spoke softly, slowly, “why is Mom barricading the front door?”

Wedge shrugged. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?” 

All three of them turned towards the front door as sudden large thuds came from where Iella was working, probably from furniture toppling against the door. Myri snorted. “Yeah, like that’s a good idea right now.” 

The girls joined their father on the sofa, all three waiting patiently for the various noises in the hall to subside. Finally, Iella returned, pushing her hair back into some semblance of order, and carrying a heavy assault blaster. She looked at the three pairs of eyes studying her intently. “What?” 

“Are you okay, Mom?” asked Myri. 

“I don’t think you barricaded the door this well when the Vong were attacking, what’s wrong?” asked Syal. 

Iella’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve learned a lot since then. I take it you three have read Luke’s latest report?” 

All three Antilles nodded. “Iella,” Wedge spoke soothingly, “just because Luke found out what happened to Callista, doesn’t mean that…”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Iella interrupted, “but look what happened to the Horns! They’re still trying to get Valin and Jysella back even though the others are cured. Look at Gavin, he’s in charge of the Marines of all things. The Callista thing is just icing on the ryshcake. No. That isn’t happening to my family. I’m not getting dragged back into this.” She gestured toward the door with her blaster. “And if any feathered blue bimbo walks through that door, it’s toast!” 

The three Antilles on the sofa remained still and silent, eyes wide as they started at the slightly insane woman holding a blaster. 

Iella’s face brightened as she gazed kindly on her three compliant hostages. “Now, who wants dinner? I made fried chicken.”


End file.
